Various types of shelf systems have been developed for storing items. Known shelf systems may include cantilevered supports that engage vertical rails to support the shelves. Other shelves are configured to be supported between vertical wall surfaces on pins or other supports. However, known shelving systems may suffer from various drawbacks.